Individuals may capture photographs (and/or other images) of various subjects in a variety of ways. In certain instances, individuals may employ digital cameras in order to capture digital photographs. Digital photographs (and/or other digital images) may be edited in various ways using various types of computing equipment (including digital cameras). Digital photographs (and/or other digital images) may be shared with others electronically. In certain instances, individuals may apply various filters (or transformations) to images, including digital photographs (and/or other digital images). A filter may be an physical object (e.g., a lens attachment) or an electronic process or application by which the appearance of an image (e.g., a photograph) may be altered from the image's un-filtered appearance.